


Mert áztatok és fáztatok

by TheKija



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Ocean, Romantic Angst
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKija/pseuds/TheKija
Summary: ModernAU || Erwin Smith életben van és hagyja, hogy Levi elvigye az óceánhoz, miközben felderengenek bennük az emlékek.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mert áztatok és fáztatok

**Author's Note:**

> A vers Pilinszky János azonos című verse.

  
  
  
Habzó szájú, vicsorgó hullámok harapnak a homokba, ostromló, véget nem érő ütközet kagyló és csillag áldozatokkal, rákkatonákkal és a sirályok éles, fenyegető indulót vijjognak felettük, a behatolók fölött, mert ők most itt idegenek.  
Levi cipője alatt csikorog a szűzi homok, a pillantásával elővigyázatosan követi a gyerekeket, akik visítva gázolnak a vízbe, kacagnak és egymást fröcskölik. Erwinre hunyorog, a kezével árnyékolja a szemei és a férfi a csomagtartó takarásából mosolyog rá. A szemét széles napszemüveg takarja, a vonásai mégis gondterheltek, Levi pontosan tudja, hogy mire kell figyelnie, észreveszi a feszült tartását, a túl egyenes hátát, a felszegett állát. Sóhajtva indul meg, hogy segítsen neki a cuccokkal, mikor Hanji felé rikkant.  
– A hűtőtáskát nem muszáj lecipelnetek – mondja, miközben kitartóan pumpál valami rikítót és felfújhatót a lábával. Mardekárzöld egyrészes fürdőruhát visel és mezítláb van. – Hé, Armin!  
Armin jeges vízzel fröcsköli Mikasát, szőke haja a fejére tapad és teli szájjal kacag. És Levi kettőt koppant a hátsóajtó üvegén, amire Eren nem reagál.  
  
_Sötét autó állt meg a házuk előtt, a lámpák barátságtalan sárga fénye bevert a szobájába és később, mikor egyenruhás alakok magasodtak fölé, büszkeséget érzett. Megdicsérték és elvitték a szüleit egy olyan helyre, amiről senki sem tudhatott biztosat, de az olyanok, mint ő féltek tőle.  
Az anyjának később letépték a körmeit és kitörték a fogait, romlásba taszították és tarkón lőtték. Apa elmenekült egy másik országba, elégette az előző életét, kiirtotta az ő létezését a tudatából és teret engedett a képtelen lehetőségnek, amit a magányos férfi, aki ugyan olyan volt, mint ők, ajánlott neki.  
És szégyentelenül kevés ideig öntötte el a megbánás mindazért, amit elkövetett.  
  
_Viseltes, kopott kockás pléden kuporognak, Erwin bokái a lábszárába akasztva, a Varjak Lakomája egy szamárfüles, gyűrt példányát olvassa és Levi elszörnyed akárhányszor megnyálazza az ujját. Már azon is nehezen tette túl magát, hogy a másik nem használ könyvjelzőt. Neki egyébként érdes, makacs homokszemek tapadnak a tenyerére, keményebbek, mint a horzsolásai és ádázul a vízhólyagjainak rontanak, míg végül Erwin Ted Baker pólóingébe törli, az ujjai a feszes bőrével, a kemény izmaival incselkednek és a pillanat törtrésze alatt bánja meg, hogy magukkal hoztak egy rakás gyereket.  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez volt a legjobb megoldás? – kérdezi végül, mire Erwin az ölébe hajtja a könyvet és a végtelen horizontra mered.  
– A terapeuta szerint igen. Azt mondta, változást kell hoznunk a garantált regenerálódásért és akkor eszembe jutott, hogy az apám mesélt nekem erről a helyről. – Még, ha nem is mondja ki, kiérzi a mondatból, hogy ez azelőtt történt, mielőtt Erwin apját elhallgattatta a kormány. Találkozik a tekintetük és Erwin összefűzi az ujjait az ujjaival, miközben Levi próbál nem mindarra a szörnyűségre gondolni, ami történt. – A bíró sem tiltotta meg, hogy eljöjjünk.  
– Ha ez tényleg beválik, nagyon sok problémától szabadítasz meg minket. Csak mondom.  
Könnyű csókot kóstol az ajkairól, aztán Hanji a semmiből orvul hozzávág egy homokozólapátot, hivatalos hangon, ellentmondást nem tűrőn hívja mindkettejüket homokvárat építeni és ők mennek. Úgy helyezkedik, hogy rálásson a srácokra, Armin szétvetett tagokkal lebeg a vízen, a testéért az óceán és a szárazföld vív néma csatát. Mikasa az alpaka formájú matracon körbe-körbe sodródik, az ujjaival lögyböli a vizet és látszólag minden rendben van.  
Levi gyomrában tótágasra feszül a nyugtalanság, a gondolat, hogy elsiklott valami fölött, hogy három lépéssel lemaradva sántikálnak és már nem lehet megmenteni semmit. A fogainak feszíti a nyelvét, úgy les körbe, hogy belerándul a nyaka.  
– Ássuk be Erwint, Levi! – kurjantja Hanji, és cinkos csillogással a szemében csapja össze a tenyereit.  
– Mi van, most éled a második gyerekkorod? – Felvonja a szemöldökét, és akkor hirtelen beugrik.  
Eren a sekélyesben tipor, a nadrágja térdig felázott, a karjai ernyedten lógnak a teste mellett és rezzenetlenül, némán mered a távolba, mintha keresne valamit. Valakit. Valakiket. És közben az ajkait dacosan préseli vonallá.  
  
_Az iskolai zavargás során tizenegy tanár és tizenöt diák veszítette életét. Sötét csuklyát öltött, gunyoros halloweeni maszk mögé rejtette az arcát és egyáltalán nem remegett a keze, amikor meghúzta a ravaszt. Egyetlen egyszer sem.  
A szemeikben a kaotikus rettegés egyforma volt, ugyanazokat a szavakat használták, ugyanazon a nyelven, a testüket legyűrő remegés, a pulzáló bénaság simulékonyan őszintén kapaszkodott a tudatába. Bizonyíték.  
– Az a zsidó kisfiú tette... az a Jäeger – mondták elfúló hangon a szemtanuk.  
Sűrű, langyos vér borította a falakat. Mindenkié vörös, mint az igazság.  
  
_– Tedd vissza, mielőtt megdöglesz tőle – mondja Levi, és arra gondol, hogy az átlátszó kocsonyás paca Hanji ujjai között feltehetőleg az érzelmei csomóba sűrűsödött manifesztációja. Legalább nem mozog.  
Hanji összecsapott sarkakkal fordul felé, odatartja neki az ordenáré valamit és hetykén felcsapja a napszemüvege jobb lencséjét. Rákacsint és a kocsonyás testbe vágja a mutatóujját, amin végigremeg a mozdulat mielőtt nekiállna lefolyni Hanji ujjain. A nő riadt lelkesedéssel pottyantja a habok közé és leguggol hozzá. Kövér cseppek gördülnek a hajáról a lapockája kiugró ívére, a vállát jócskán pirosra csókolta a nap a lelkesedése mégis töretlen.  
– Még mindig nem beszéltek egymással? Levi...  
– Azok után, ami Erwinnel történt... Nem tehettünk mást, vagy ki tudja hány civil, vagy az a kölyök – feleli csendesen, a hangját ellopják a sirályok, a tudatában egyetlen szó vibrál dühödt neonnarancs színben: terrorizmus. Megköszörüli a torkát, de a szavak kipukkadnak a nyelvén.  
Erwin öblösen kacag valahol a háta mögött, nyakig ásva a homokban, Hanji csinált neki csálé melleket és sellőfarkat, és a hangja őszintétlen. Levi lehunyja a szemeit, lassan lélegzik és igyekszik száműzni azokat a gondolatokat, amik arról szólnak, mi lett volna, ha minden máshogy történik, ha semmi nem történik meg... és Erwin valódi nevetésének emlékét.  
Hanji a kezét nyújtja felé, az érintése állandóság és remény, azt ígéri, hogy minden rendben lesz még, ha csak egy kicsit is. Veszteségek árán is. Aztán fenékre huppan és maga mellé rántja őt is.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy Eren hibája lenne, ami történt – közli Hanji csendesen, és a talpával rugdalja a nedves homokot. – Én nem állítom, hogy ez most könnyű vagy, hogy nem neked és neki a legrosszabb, de most kell összeszednünk magunkat és okosnak lenni, nem?  
– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez még egyszer megtörténjen. A kölyökben sem bízhatunk, akárhogy is állnak most a dolgok.  
A válla fölül elmerengve figyeli, ahogy Armin elszántan kiássa Erwint a hátrahagyott homokozólapáttal, a férfi pillantása találkozik az övével, a tekintete kisiklik a tekintetén és a torkába gyűlik a sav attól, hogy nem látja benne a régi fényt, a magabiztos élniakarás szikráját. És Jäegert hibáztatja, amiért elvette tőle, a kórházban töltött tehetetlen órákért, a terápiákért, az antidepresszánsokért.  
Ha aznap az ő kezében van a döntés...  
– Szorítod a kezem.  
  
_Állítása szerint semmit sem akart jobban, mint az övéivel lenni, vele lenni, szóval egyszer eljött érte az iskolába és magával vitte egy idegen országba. Azt mondta, ott kell élnie mostantól, hogy Apának is ez az otthona, megígérte, hogy minden rendben lesz, hogy vigyázni fognak rá ő és Nagypapa.  
Később hosszú, magányos napokra egyedül hagyta aztán, pisztolyt vitt magával és egy doboz cigarettát, és többé nem volt benne biztos igazán, hogy szereti-e még. A dolgok, amikről mesélt neki összezavarták, a hangsúlya és a megszállott fény a szemeiben, amikor tisztogatást és egyenlőséget emlegetett, megrémítették.  
Amikor üvöltve sírt Anya után, bezárta az emlékeit...  
{Jitgádál v'jitkádás s'mé rábá! B'álmá di v'rá chiruté v'jámlich málchuté, B'chájéchon uvjoméchon uvöchájé d'chol bét Jiszráél, báágálá uvizmán káriv v'imru amén!}  
… és aztán Levi hadnagy berúgta a pinceajtót.  
  
_Komótos kényelemmel tapossa a vizet, egy részét visszaköpi az óceánnak és már nem ér le a lába. A válla feszül és lángol, a karját égeti a simogatóan hűs nedvesség és Erwin kulcscsontjának dörzsöli az arcát. A lélegzetét hallgatja, a szívdobbanásai harci dobok ritmusa, az illatát elmossa és magába olvasztja a természet és hunyt szemekkel sós cseppeket kortyol a bőréről. A csípőjébe kapaszkodik, félholdakat mar belé a körmével, az izmaira markol, a jelenlétébe és nem vár tőle semmit.  
_Igaz vagy, igaz vagy, itt vagy._  
Amikor a szemeibe néz, Erwin ujjai, az igazi, meleg, felázott-puha ujjai az ágyékán kacérkodnak a fürdőnadrágja alatt.  
– Ugye nem fogunk az óceánban kefélni? – kérdezi, és a part felé biccenti a fejét. Armin a földön kuporogva élesztgeti a tábortüzet.  
– Semmiképpen sem – feleli, és a nyakára csókol ott, ahol a legjobban szereti. Félig hunyt szemekkel simul bele az érintésbe, ez most jó és kényelmes. – Mondtam, hogy jót fog tenni, ha eljövünk.  
– Te, meg azok a fene nagy ötleteid.  
– Problémája van a szervezői készségemmel, osztagvezető? – incselkedik, és a régi mosolya hamisítványát viseli, a fölényeset, az egyszerre gyűlölt és imádott mosolyt.  
– Ó, fogd be! – Csettint a nyelvével, és a tarkójánál húzza csókra, hogy közben süllyednek, mint azok, akiknek a bokája köré köveket kötöztek.  
A hullámok a tarkóját becézik, az ujjai Erwin hajába szántanak, felborzolja a nedves tincseket és füstöt sodor feléjük a szél, éhes, mohó füstöt. A feneke kemény a tenyere alatt, az ágyékának löki az ágyékát, mikor belemarkol, aztán már vége is, mert Levi közben elfelejtett úszni és lélegezni, talán sosem tudott igazán egyiket sem. Erwin nélkül semmiképpen.  
– Hé, nászutasok! Nagyon édesek vagytok, meg minden, de gyertek enni, míg még van mit – kiállt nekik Hanji, a nevetése a vízzel sodródik feléjük a gyerekek zavart tiltakozásával együtt, mikor a nő megjegyzi, hogy bélpoklos egy társaság.  
– Javíthatatlanok – csóválja a fejét Erwin, és prüszköl, mikor víz csapódik az arcára.  
– Tagadhatatlanul – helyesel.  
Arra gondol, hogy a kapcsolatuk is éppen ilyen, sodródó, kegyetlen és ők minduntalan a part felé úsznak, próbálják elérni és nyeldekelve küzdenek. Egymás ellen, egymásért, valami sokkal nagyobbért és fontosabbért. Sípol a füle és hasogat a halántéka, meg akarja fojtani az áruló kis érzést a mellkasában, magára hagyni, bezárni, mint...  
– Hol van Eren?  
  
_A fiú magas volt, mint a platánok, a szemei megbánástól csillogtak és ő átvágta a torkát. Muszáj volt. A kézfejére erőszakos vér fröccsent, ugyanolyan vörös és éles szagú, mint bárki másé, zokogott, mert élni szeretett volna még, vagy azért, mert tudta, hogy nem fog tovább.  
Azt gondolta, ez a helyes, hogy így kell történnie, de a másik a pátoszi elismerés helyett a tömegbe lőtt. Biztos volt benne, hogy neki nem remegett a keze közben, hogy több százak halála a nagyobb jót szolgálta.  
A bizonytalanságából bánat fakadt és a késsel írta a fiú bőrébe az egyetlen vágyát: legyen vége.  
  
_Eren a homokban kuporog, elhagyatott romos várat mímel, a szeme a hajába lóg, a bőrt tépkedi a körme tövéből és a száját rágja. Melegítőfelsőt visel és hosszú nadrágot, a lábfeje mégis lebarnult és nem néz fel Levira, amikor mellé ereszkedik. Kettejük közé rakja a tányért, sült zöldséget, kolbászt és kenyeret hozott, édes füstszagot és a tűz melegét a mozdulatain.  
Hosszan hallgatnak, ez most felnőttes csend, nem a hátrahagyott gyermeteg duzzogás, dac, ugyanarra gondolnak csak másként és Levi szemhéja mögött tompa sajgás parázslik tőle. Nem érzi úgy, hogy különösebben meg kellene magyarázni bármit is a történteken, Eren zárkózottsága természetes reakció a feldolgozásra, a traumára, a lelkére.  
– Tudom, hogy most gyűlölsz engem és elfogadom – kezd bele végül, és megköszörüli a torkát, kaparja egy olyan érzelem, amit nem nevezhetnek meg, mert meghal mielőtt felszínre bukhatna.  
Évekkel ezelőtt szelíd kérdésként ejtette kettejük közé ugyanezt, akkor Eren még a régi volt.  
– Nem mondanám gyűlöletnek – mondja nagy sokára, és a hangja töretlen ostrom. – Megértem, miért kellett így történnie mindennek, akkor is, ha elfogadni nem fogom.  
– Rengeteg embert felhasználtatok és megöltetek. Ártatlan civileket, államfőket. – Hányingere van attól, hogy úgy hangzik, mintha a bíróságon ülnének. Az esküdtszék a ragyogó égbolt, a védelem a tajtékzó, haragos hullámok. Erwinre ismer a saját szavaiban. – Ugye tudod, hogy ennek nem szabadott volna megtörténnie?  
– Szerintem szükségszerű volt. Ott, – a végtelen óceán felé mutat, a mozdulattal felkavarja a száraz homokot – az óceánon túl egészen mások az emberek. A magamfajtát elkülönítik, megbélyegzik, uralkodnak felette és alsóbbrendűként kezelik. Még csak nem is lehetünk állampolgárok.  
– Miért mentél vissza?  
Nem szabadna ezt kérdeznie. A térdeire támaszkodik, úgy figyeli, hogy Eren kis homokhegyet hord össze, a bokáján zöld pislogással fenyegetőzik a lábbilincs. Ráhunyorog és a készülék visszafelesel. Valószínűleg nem ússza meg kevéssel akkor sem, ha most fenntartják a látszatot, a tetteik elborzasztóak és kegyetlenek. Mészárlás.  
Nem minden áron éri meg szabadnak lenni és elégtételt követelni. Főleg nem az ártatlanokon, akik nincsenek befolyással arra, amit velük tettek, nem hibáztathatók azért, amilyennek a rendszer kinevelte őket.  
– Mert várt rám – mondja lassan, és végre felé pillant. Még képesek egymás szemébe nézni.  
  
_A túszejtés volt mindennek a teteje. Erwin egy csapat kadétot vitt magával, alig-felnőtteket teli reményekkel, álmokkal és célokkal, hogy aztán mindössze ketten térjenek vissza végül. Levijal együtt hárman. Fogalma sem volt, hogy amikor Floch kihozta Erwint, dühöt vagy megkönnyebbülést érzett-e, de be kellett mennie.  
Harminc emberrel tört rájuk és a földi pokol várta.  
  
_– Mit akarsz pontosan?  
– Hogy megfizessenek azok, akik miatt apámnak meg kellett tagadnia az életét. Hogy ne bánthasson minket soha többet senki és ne...  
– Ezeket nem te akarod – mutat rá, és igyekszik nem engedni a pillantását. Ha hagyja elfutni, elveszíti.  
Eren a hajába túr, a fejbőrébe mar, aztán tehetetlenségében rommá zúzza a kis magányos homokhegyet. Az a tíz éves kisfiú építette, aki akkor volt, mikor az egész elkezdődött és benne rekedt az a tizenöt éves kamasz, aki képes volt harcolni, akinek a szeme még csillogott.  
Levi még emlékszik arra a napra, amikor Eren minden elszántságával, zokogva kapaszkodott Erwinbe és könyörgött neki, hogy ne bántsák őket, esküdött, hogy nem az ő hibájuk. És Erwinnek most hiányzik a jobb karja, a világ megtelt gyászoló szülőkkel és árvákkal, miközben ő képtelen a szemébe mondani, hogy csalódott benne aznap. Hogy ez részben azért történt, mert az ő életét védte.  
– Gondoltál valaha arra, hogy lett volna más megoldás is? – szegezi neki Eren, a hangja elszánt, kihúzza magát és sírósan préseli össze az ajkait.  
– Persze. Hagyhattalak volna meghalni téged, a szaros kis haverodat meg Erwint. Sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna – mondja, miközben feltápászkodik és lesöpri magáról a homokot. – Kurva okosnak hiszed magad, igaz? Egyél.  
Eren felborítja a tányért, a roppanós, illatozó zöldségek a homokba fordulnak, a kenyér és a kolbász a tányér alá vesznek, megmenthetetlenül. A fiú is felpattan, alig magasabb nála, és szótlanul indul a sziklák felé, hogy egyedül lehessen a magányával. Levi nem szól neki, mikor terveznek hazaindulni.  
  
_A sütőhöz bilincselve, félig térdelve, félig guggolva figyelte, hogy Levi osztagvezető a súlyos, fekete fegyverrel arcon üti a testvérét, aki vöröslő gyöngyfogakat köp a ragadós linóleumra. Megpróbált ráordítani, hogy hagyja békén, hogy nem csinált semmit, de késsel támad neki, megvágja az arcát, az ujjait.  
Csak önvédelem, semmi több.  
Meg akarta ölni.  
A bilincs a bőrébe vágott, mikor megpróbált utána kapni, az osztagvezető hátra csavarta a karját, az ízületei hangosan roppantak és mikor mögé került, térdre kényszerítette. A tarkójának szorította a pisztoly csövét, míg ő rekedtre ordította magát.  
Nem kellett volna lőnie, ha Zeke nem próbálja meg saját magán keresztül leszúrni.  
  
_A narancsszín lángokba bámul, bebugyolálja magát Erwin biztonságos tömjén, pézsma és algaillatával, fél füllel a légzése ritmusát hallgatja, a neszeit, félig arra figyel, amit Hanji és Armin mond a csillagokról és az óceánról. Mikasa Armin ölében alszik, a fiú óvatosan karolja, miközben azokat a csillagképeket sorolja, amiket felismer.  
Rendben lehetnének, megteremtették az illúzióját, csak Eren Jäeger nem akar belőle. Belőlük. Armin szeme alatt még midig sötét folt húzódik ott, ahol megütötte, és ettől válik kisiklottá, deformálttá az egész.  
– Szerinted ez nem olyan, mint egy családi kirándulás? – súgja neki Erwin, és puhán a fülére csókol. Közel lenni hozzá, és a vonzásában keringeni majdnem ugyanaz. – Talán, majd egyszer...  
– Az ég óvjon a gyerekektől – feleli, de vidámnak hallja a saját hangját. – Már van három kibírhatatlan kamaszunk.  
Később Hanji felveti, hogy meséljenek horror sztorikat, mire Levi megjegyzi, hogy a viselkedése horrorisztikus és egy kicsit minden a régivé facsarodik. Végül persze csak a szép dolgokra emlékeznek vissza, egymásra, találkozásokra, súlytalan rossz döntésekre és az életek közötti színes szünetekre.  
Amikor Eren visszatér és közéjük ül, szótlan és fénytelen, a hamut piszkálja egy feketére ázott bottal, amit a sekélyesben talált és a száját harapja. Talán egyszer képes lesz megbocsátani mindannyiuknak, talán örökké lángolni fog benne a harag, csak hozzászokik a jelenlétükhöz. Akárhogy is, Levi egyelőre örül annak, hogy életben van. Hogy mind életben vannak. Együtt.  
  
_Forduljatok hát ellenem  
ti meglapuló szörnyek,  
az omló folyosókon át  
hatolva egyre följebb,  
nyomuljatok be szabadon,  
futótüzet kiáltva  
lassan fölétek rakodó  
hatalmas éjszakámba!  
  
Csupaszra vetkőztessetek,  
semmit se hagyva rajtam,  
vegyétek el a homlokom,  
a szemem és az ajkam,  
mert áztatok és fáztatok,  
mert éheztetek bennem,  
bár én is áztam-fáztam és  
nekem se volt mit ennem.  
  
Legyűrhetetlen fölkelés,  
dadogó, győztes lárma!  
Mint életfogytig elitélt  
fegyencnek lázadása.  
Egyetlen boldog pillanat,  
a végső és az első:  
csak állok majd és reszketek,  
akár egy égő erdő._


End file.
